Soultwins
by MrsBrainySmurf
Summary: Shaunee -Mocca-colored skin, brown hair, can't make friends easily- moves from Connecticut to Tulsa and promises herself to make friends herself. Second day of school, she walks in on Erin -Blond hair, also new at BTW High School-. Shaunee POV/Erin POV.
1. Chapter 1

**The other day I suddenly got a idea to write a fiction (or whatever you like to call it) Where Shaunee and Erin meet each other and become Best Friends Forever x3! Only it turned out way different from what originally meant. For now, I just hope that's in a good way ;O.**

**Be the way, it's 'All Human', so without the actually House of Night and stuff (just so you know)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The House Of Night :(**

**(If I did, I wouldn't let my readers wait so long for the new book in the series =] )**

* * *

**Shaunee POV**

Today I'm going to make friends, I thought while I took care of my bed hair. I had brown hair, almost black, and it matched perfect with my mocha colored skin. This would be the first day of my sophomore year, and for me, also the first day at my new school: the Booker T. Washington High School.

Not like I have no friends. I have enough friends. But they're all back at home, in Connecticut. Well, it isn't really my home anymore, since I moved to Tulsa this summer, but you know what I mean. It's not like this feels like home to me. So actually I'm homeless. But it wasn't my idea to move across the country and leave my friends behind.

Now we're already talking about friends: I'm not really good at making friends. At my old school I made the first day two friends, and the others just came with the time. But it wasn't like I ever had stepped to someone and had said "Hey! My name is Shaunee, wanna be friends?" or something like that. For that very reason I've told myself that I'm going to make at least one friend today, by stepping to someone myself.

I checked my make-up for the last time and stepped in my flip-flops. The best thing about no one knowing you, is that you can start all over again. On my past school I had a shy – but – very – weird – chick – reputation, because of my behavior and the way I dressed in the very beginning of 7th grade but now I could be known as me, by leaving behind a good first impression, for a change. My fashion sense anyway had improved for.. well, I don't know, 200k percent? And the fact I actually was a little shy, was sitting in the very back of my mind, for more or less three years now.

I grabbed my bag and skipped down the stairs. I wasn't hungry, so I ate only a granola bar and got in my car. I was happy that I wasn't too early. I would have to wait, and I would unnecessary be seen by people I didn't knew. I wasn't really a people person. Well, I wasn't really a I – love – people – I – don't – know kind of person. Strangers made me feel uneasy. You know what I mean.

I arrived on the perfect moment. I just would have time to walk to where I had to go, and sit. No walking up and down the hallways, all on my own, with nobody that I knew. Just straight to the back of the school, and that's it.

It wasn't too bad. Besides, There were loathes more of new people, I understood. But on the other side, I know principals and their pointless propaganda talk. Saying something is an entirely different action from telling the truth. At least the lessons wouldn't start till the next day, so I was pretty fast free to go home. I would make friends tomorrow, I promised myself again, and this time really.

I ran as fast as I could to the parking lot to be at my car before everyone else was at theirs, otherwise I would have to wait before I could go home because seen the amount of cars, it would be packed.

When I got home, my mother was doing something on her computer, but when she greeted me, she immediately went to the kitchen to make us some coffee.

"Hey Shaunee, How was your day?"

"Hey mom, My day was okay, thanks. How are you?"

"I'm good, honey. I just finished everything I wanted to do today. I have done the laundry, the dishes, and I've had lunch with a girlfriend. How was school today?"

"It was okay. We just did the basic first – day stuff, and then we were free to go. The lessons will start tomorrow. "

"Did you make new friends?"

"Not yet. Mom, I was there only like, one hour, I think. When was I supposed to meet people?"

"Well, I'm just curious, honey. I'm your mom. "

I sighed. School isn't really my favorite topic. Ever.

On that moment my little brother, Kevin, came in. he's eight years old, and a couple years ago I would've added "He's so cute", but that phase is over. He just irritates the hell out of me lately.

Of course my mom wanted to know everything about Kevin's first school day, too. So I mumbled that I had something to do and went to my room.

My plan was to talk with my friends about my new home, and new school, but I just wanted to read something and listen some music. I could tell them everything later. Perhaps tomorrow.

I ended up on Popsugar, like always. Hello! Who doesn't want to know how Robert Pattinson looks when he comes from the gym? When I was tired of 'reading', I checked Twitter for a second to do some more, but I just closed my browser after that second. Then I went to lay on bed and after I chose a song, I was down pretty quickly.

When I woke up it was only 5:43 PM. Then I heard that Rihanna's Now I Know was playing. Damn, the voice of that chick is possibly the worst pain in your neck you can imagine. Do not ask me why I totally adored three years ago. When Windows Media Player or my Blackberry Storm plays songs like that, it's almost too bad I actually never delete songs.

I knew my mother wouldn't call me for dinner before 6:10 PM, because my father wouldn't be home till that time. I decided to do a little on-line shopping. I do not particularly like on-line shopping, but sometimes you just have to do things you rather wouldn't do. I drooled a little over pretty coats. I wouldn't need a coat for the coming two months, but you can never be too sure. Upon that, if I but a coat now, I can buy another one next month, and the month after next month a leather jacket. You can never have too much coats, right?

When I heard my father's car, it wasn't even five minutes later that my mother called me for dinner. I was hungry, so I ate quick. Of course I waited till everyone else was done, because my parents _did_ raise me, but then I immediately went to my room again. My parents already said that they barely saw me because I was or on my room or out with friends, so might as well act that way.

I checked my E-mail, and painted my finger nails a bloody red. When I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I suddenly really wanted to take a shower. When I was done, I putted my PJ's on. When I wanted to turn on some music, I found out I had an headache, and went down to take some Tylenol, whereupon I went to bed again.

When I woke up, I was happy to find out I had had a really good night sleep. I was less happy to find out it was 6:53 AM already, while all I wanted at the moment was to make my good night sleep another couple of hours longer.

For a change, I didn't even look to the clothes I was putting on. I knew they would match anyway. It is physically impossible for me to wear clothes that don't match with each other, or with me for that matter.

Today I was having a healthy breakfast before I – again not too early – went to school. When I walked precise in time to my first class, I was buried with my nose in a map of the school. Darn it! How am I supposed to find this third wing when they build a wall where, according to the map, the wing should be? I turned around the corner on my right to walk in on a girl with long, blond hair and a map.

I almost fell on my back on the ground, so I reached to hold her arms. They were already too far to reach, though, since she was falling backwards, too. The blond girl was doing exact the same thing as me, so we ended up holding hands.

That stopped us from really falling and get hurt, but we did end up on the floor.

I tried to stand up, but the blond girl tried, too. We banged with our heads against each other. That _did_ hurt.

When we both stood on two feet again, and we had rubbed our heads for a second (also at the same time!) we laughed and introduced ourselves.

"I'm Erin," the blond girl said. "Oh My God, that was kinda weird. But I mean funny weird! Except for the part where it hurt. What's your name?"

I giggled. "Yeah, funny weird, wasn't it? My name's Shaunee."

"Well, Shaunee, I have to tell you something. I totally love your hair! It's really beautiful."

"Really, thanks. I was looking at your hair myself. Even the color is perfect. Not like those fake bitches that are coloring their hair, you know what I mean? It's just a true color."

We laughed. "Actually I have to ask you something, if you don't mind? I'm running a bit late because I can't find this wing," I pointed out on my map where I was supposed to go. "This is my first lesson day here, you see."

"Oh, my first lesson today is there, too!" Erin smiled and held her map up. "I'm new here too, you know. Only I just happen to know where we have to go from here, because I got lost there yesterday when I came from the bathroom and found myself standing in the middle of that wing when I had turned the wrong way. " She giggled. "Just follow me!"

* * *

**I'll update as soon as possible :) **

**~xoxo~ MrsBrainySmurf**

**P.s. I really don't mind reviews *hints very subtle* :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The House Of Night :(**

**(If I did, I wouldn't let my readers wait so long for the new book in the series =] )**

**

* * *

**

**Erin POV**

"Scuse me, sir. Would you know where the bathroom is?"

"Of course, young lady," told the garbage man at my new school – the Booker T. Washington High School – me. "You go down there, then to the right and the end of the way up the stairs to your left. After that, you go to the right again, and you'll walk right against it. Got it?"

In my head I repeated what the man had said. "Yeah, sure. Thanks." I walked in the direction the man had told me.

I didn't want to be back quickly, and then get lost on the way to my car in the bustle outside. I sure don't like pushing and shuffling. So I walked as slowly as I could manage without looking like an idiot. Well, actually, there was nobody here, so I actually was able to crawl to the toilets, if I wanted to. But I didn't want to do that. I'd ruin my new skinny.

I, stupid, stupid I, had to go to the toilet. My original plan was to run as fast as I could to the parking lot and be at my car before everyone else was at theirs, so I wouldn't have to wait behind other cars to get out. But that hadn't happened, simply because my bladder decided it was time to look for the tiniest room. But I didn't blame her. My ungodly brother knew I already had to go at home and locked the doors from all two the toilets there. That's why I was forced to go to school with a full bladder. Interesting story, huh?

When I came out of the toilet, I walked through the hallway and then to the right, just like when I went _to_ the bathroom. I went down the stairs and… damned, where was I? This so didn't look like where I had to be. Yeah, I was in trouble.

I looked around and suddenly remembered I had a map of the school in my purse. Lucky me, for as far as I was lucky today. I figured out that I must be in some wing at the other side from the school, because I should've gone left to get back, while I _had_ gone right. Sometimes I appear really stupid, it seems. Now I know _why _that seems.

Well, at least I had found a way to keep myself busy while everyone else was finding their way out of the parking lot, I thought to myself. When I was finally outside, it was quiet as if it was still summer vacation.

At home, I immediately went to my room. I was lucky my mother and irritating brother weren't here. Finally a little rest. No questions I had to answer, no being bullied…

I suddenly was very, very tired. If you would have seen me, you probably would've thought I just had finished running up and down somewhere on the Himalaya. I had promised my friends to report my day to them, but since there didn't really happen anything, I considered myself forgiven for ditching my friends to have some – hopefully good – sleep.

When I woke up, later that afternoon, I did some coat-shopping, on-line of course (since I was still tired), and listened music. But don't I always?

I looked out of the window when I thought I heard my father's car, and when I saw it was, I went downstairs to help my mother lay the table. I wasn't hungry at all but didn't want my mother complaining on me, either. So I ate a little more than I wanted to.

After supper I painted my nails red and then decided to get right to my bed when I came out of the shower, because I didn't feel very well. Not wanting to risk anything, I took some Tylenol. Then I dived into my bed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Where was that darn wing again? For God sakes, it was there only yesterday that is was there, wasn't it?

Just when I suddenly knew again I had to walk to the first floor and via there take another stairs down again, I bumped into a girl with beautiful dark brown hair and just like me, a map.

I almost fell on my back on the ground, so I reached to hold her arms. They were already too far to reach, though, since she was falling backwards, too. The brown haired girl was doing exact the same thing as me, so we ended up holding hands.

That stopped us from really falling and get hurt, but we did end up on the floor.

I tried to stand up, but the brown haired girl tried, too. We banged with our heads against each other. That _did_ hurt.

When we both stood on two feet again, and we had rubbed our heads for a second (also at the same time!) we laughed and introduced ourselves.

"I'm Erin," I said. "Oh My God, that was kinda weird. But I mean funny weird! Except for the part where it hurt. What's your name?"

The brown haired girl giggled. "Yeah, funny weird, wasn't it? My name's Shaunee."

I had to say it. "Well, Shaunee, I have to tell you something. I totally love your hair! It's really beautiful."

"Really, thanks." She beamed. "I was looking at your hair myself. Even the color is perfect. Not like those fake bitches that are coloring their hair, you know what I mean? It's just a true color."

We laughed. Now I was beaming, too. I really cared about my hair and loved it when somebody complimented me with it.

"Actually I have to ask you something, if you don't mind?" She continued. "I'm running a bit late because I can't find this wing," Shaunee pointed out on her map where she was supposed to go. It was the same classroom in the same darn wing where I had to be. "This is my first lesson day here, you see."

"Oh, my first lesson today is there, too!" I smiled and held my map up. "I'm new here too, you know. Only I just happen to know where we have to go from here, because I got lost there yesterday when I came from the bathroom and found myself standing in the middle of that wing when I had turned the wrong way. " I giggled. Typical me. "Just follow me!"

We talked a little while we walked the really strange way to the classroom. I found out I had a lot of things in common with Shaunee. Just random things, too. Like how I liked my food, which magazines I read, from where I got my clothes… we even had the same phone. I rocked on the edge of 'cool' and 'really weird'. Shaunee, a girl I knew three minutes, could've been family. No better, she could've been my twin sister. Cool, but weird, you know what I mean?

Actually, I don't think you know what I mean. I mean, did you ever walk in on a girl and found out she didn't just had gorgeous hair, but a good taste (in food _and _clothes), too, and also a good sense of humor? Yeah, I'd think so. But what if it was exactly _your_ taste in food and clothes, and _your_ good sense of humor? Freaky.

I thought it through again, and decided it actually wasn't really freaky. I'd once read about some article in this magazine, about two girls that were most certainly twins in a former live, or something. Anyway, their souls belonged to each other. Not like lovers, but like friends, or sisters. They thought the same, loved and liked the same things, and therefore, loved each other. And that made that they were best friends for live, or rather, eternity.

That was kind of cool. Maybe Shaunee was _my_ soul twin? Well, of course not. I mentally laughed at myself. The chance that somebody would meet his soul twin in his life was more or less 0 percent.

"Okay, here's it. Now we both know how to get here," I laughed.

Shaunee grinned. "Thanks. I just don't get why they blocked the easy way to this wing… it's not logical."

I scrunched my nose as if I smelled something bad. "Yeah, I know. It's weird. I thought maybe they were rebuilding this part of the building, in that case it would at least have made sense."

"Maybe they _are_ rebuilding it." She looked thoughtful. "Well, I guess we'll find out later. Aren't we late enough already?"

I looked at the time on my Blackberry Storm. "Well, actually, we have little more than a minute left to get in there. Shouldn't be a problem." I pointed to a door more or less 30 feet further.

"Oh, yeah, in that case, we'll make it." She beamed as if she had seen Robert Pattinson. And he'd declared his love for her. I mean, I think she would've beamed that much if that was the case. Who doesn't like Robert Pattinson, right?

It matched right with my expression, 'cause I was beaming, too. Like I saw Robert Pattinson sitting naked on my bed. Because I beam when I'm happy or actually have to laugh. And when I'm happy, it doesn't take much to make me laugh. Weird story, let's just say I have a mentally disorder.

That was the reason I was happy Shaunee beamed. The fact she was so happy that she beamed because we had found the way to the classroom and weren't late practically meant she had to be just as crazy as I was.

That finished it. "Shaunee, you're my twin," I told her very seriously.

Instead of laughing in my face, like a little part of me had expected, she looked for a second thoughtful at me, and then simply told me: "Yeah, I think I am."

That meant the world to me. I shoved my arm through hers and walked confident the classroom in.

* * *

**I'll update as soon as possible :)**

**~xoxo~ MrsBrainySmurf**


End file.
